new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Agreement
By creating a character to play with us (yay!), you as a player agree to the following covenant. These are rules we have all (staff and players) agreed to abide by in order to provide the most creative, enjoyable environment for all. Failure to abide by this covenant will ultimately result in a server ban. *'Read the Rules.' **Seriously. All of them. **And specifically the ones about Running Plots. *'Don't be a dick.' **We expect all players to be respectful to and of each-other. This is a "safe space" game. **Don't shit-talk other characters or NPCs. Someone is behind every character being run. Even villains have someone working hard to make them villainous. Enjoy them. Offer them kudos! But don't talk about how they need to die. **In a similar vein, save the power-gaming talk for another game. We do not want to hear "well I have X that could kill Z and level Y to the ground" or general character sheet masturbation. We will call it out. *'This is a cooperative, consent-based game.' **Actions taken against other players should be discussed and agreed upon by all parties. STs may be called to mediate if necessary. There is zero unmoderated PVP. (This includes NPCs and Foils.) **To that end, all agreed-upon actions and their consequences should be honored. We deeply frown on "no-selling" or the act of shrugging off bad things that happen to your character. We encourage the exploration of difficult themes. If you have red-lines/triggers, absolutely include them in the discussion. **We have no tolerance for the use of consent as a shield to block IC consequences. In general, by simply participating IC, you default consent to proportional reactions and consequences to your character's actions. STs will not honor consent requests to avoid such consequences barring some exceptional circumstances (but will step in if they feel consequences are proportionally unjustified). *'Post OOC content in the appropriate channels.' (If you are unsure, ask!) **Make judicious use of discord's spoiler tag (put || on either side of your message) when necessary. Here is a quick channel reference: ***Ooc-gossip: for all your OOC chatter needs. Generally PG-13-rated, but we're all adults here. Be reasonable. ***Pet-tax-channel: for pictures and deep discussions on pets and animals. ***Arts-and-references: for character art and related information. ***Music-shit: youtube and playlist links, music talk. ***Self-care-jail: the go-to channel for bitching, pain, anger, anxiety, stress, and anything else you want to vent or receive validation about. *'Always ask to join any ongoing scenes unless the location is considered public.' Official public spaces will be listed here. Do note that public spaces are not necessarily "free-for-all" locations and many fall under the purview of specific clans (see the Map), and so while you are free to join scenes there, IC clan policy still holds sway. STs may also temporarily suspend public status for plot purposes. **All "Street" locations. **New Albion Outskirts: surrounding-environs **Downtown: riverwalk; one-police-plaza **Gordon Tower: gordon-tower-foyer **North Albion: new-albion-brewing-company; green-lion-coffee-house **University District: aerryns-teahouse; new-albion-university-hospital **Bon Vivant Arts District: new-albion-center-for-the-performing-arts **The Blue Devil: piano-bar-lounge **Hibernia: port-new-albion; tailspin-bar **Gangrel Territory: the-arbors-metro-park; arbors-picnic-shelter **Industrial District: industrial-wasteland **Werewolf: south-most-eisley *'Keep sexual or gratuitously violent roleplay to a minimum.' **Straight out sex is forbidden. Take it to private messages if you want. **Exceptionally violent scenes may require the use of spoiler tags. Speak with the appropriate ST if you are unsure. **We recognize that sexual assault is a thing that happens in the meta of VtM. To that end, we allow it, but only just, and demand that all parties discuss and agree to the particulars of such a scene, and use the discord spoiler tag to hide all potentially objectionable content. Outright intercourse is still forbidden given the above annotation. Fade to black if necessary. *'All ST rulings are final.' **Please respect them. Note that the ST team does talk and coordinate, so don't presume going to another ST will change an outcome. **That said, all STs are open to discussions about non-randomized outcomes. Please do communicate your thoughts, but respect the ST's authority. Staff/ST Covenant *'Abide by and be a model for all player agreements.' **We can't expect players to follow in our footsteps otherwise. **The ST team should police itself. *'Act as fair arbitrators to player conflicts.' **Be it IC or OOC. **With regards to IC, all STs are bound by the premise that IC actions = "proportional" IC consequences, and should keep this in mind both with arbitrating player conflict or disputes and with regards to their own stories handling player actions. *'Let all Staff-run plots and NPCs be run in service of the game and its players.' **And not for personal gain. **Personal characters run by staff have more leeway, but should still largely exist to help promote interesting roleplay. *'Communicate with the Lead ST regarding all plots.' **Supply the Lead ST with the general direction and theme of your plot arc so she may coordinate, assist, and adjust the global meta as needed. **Note this is not intended to stifle ST creativity, and the Lead ST does not expect updates in the minutiae, but simply broad strokes. *'Make certain to follow your responsibilities as laid out here.' **And add to their descriptions as needed for clarity. **Stay in your lane and don't presume to step into another ST's sphere of influence without permission. If in doubt, ask. *'Communicate.' **We are a team. Lean on each-other! Share ideas! And foremost, be kind and transparent. Category:Rules